


We'll Help You Through This

by thesassiestangel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Has A Sister, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock and Sister!Reader, Siblings, self harm reader, sherlock and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassiestangel/pseuds/thesassiestangel
Summary: Sherlock has an odd feeling that something is wrong with his sister. He's worried, so he and John go to check on her at her apartment. Things are as bad as he feared. (Sorry, this summary is super short, this is my least favorite part.)Trigger warning for self harm. Stay safe lovelies xx





	

Sherlock knew there had been something off with his younger sister when she had been over for dinner the previous day. Of course, he hadn’t been able to place it exactly – he was still only 99% certain that his new hypothesis was correct, which was about as uncertain as Sherlock gets. He did know that he would be hard pressed to forgive himself if he didn’t do something to stop her, so at around 1 in the afternoon, he suddenly got up off the couch and headed for the door.  
“Want me to go with you?” John asked.  
Sherlock considered. If his sister was in the predicament he anticipated, she probably wouldn’t want the extra company. However, John’s practiced hand might be helpful, possibly even necessary depending on how bad things were.  
“Sure, but you’ll have to do as I say without question.”  
“Don’t I always?”

As Sherlock was preparing to go to his sister’s apartment, she was in the exact situation he had imagined. It had been a shitty day – a shitty few weeks, if she was being honest with herself – and it had finally all led to this. She was surprised Sherlock hadn’t noticed anything at dinner the day before, but he hadn’t noticed the first time either.  
She was sitting on the counter, beautiful lines of red flowing from the five cuts on her upper thigh. The physical pain was fighting for attention over her inner turmoil. It had almost won. She was drawing one more line when suddenly – the doorbell. She snapped out of her pain induced haze at the sound of a voice.  
“Y/N? Are you home? It’s me, Sherlock.”  
Shit. So he had noticed. A little bit late, but he had noticed. Now she had to somehow convince the detective that everything was fine, as if he didn’t already know the opposite.  
“Hold on, I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be there in a sec!” Her voice was only the tiniest bit unsettled. Sherlock noticed anyways.  
She rushed to clean up her mess, thankful she hadn’t bled enough to leave any on the sink or the floor. She heard someone fiddling with the door – of course Sherlock had brought his goddamn key, why had she ever given him one? – and she redoubled her efforts. There was no time for a bandage, so she grabbed a small wad of tissues and pressed them to her leg, praying they would stay and not get bled through.  
“Y/N? Where are you?” Sherlock called, now inside the apartment.  
“I told you, I’m going to the bathroom! I’ll be out in a moment!” She flushed the toilet and washed her hands, careful not to leave any blood. She opened the door just as Sherlock was about to knock on it.  
He looked suspicious. This would be hard. “So what are you doing here anyways? I just saw you yesterday. Not that I don’t love to see my big brother, but is something wrong?” she asked, trying to avert his attention.  
“No, nothing wrong. I just wanted to see my little sis again. Are you okay?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She led him into the kitchen, walking slightly funny in the hopes of the tissues staying in place, and praying Sherlock wouldn’t notice. As if.  
“You’re limping,” he noted bluntly. “Are you injured?”  
She pursed her lips for a moment. How to play this? “Not exactly. Last night was pretty fun though, if you know what I mean,” she said with a wink.  
“I don’t believe you.” Straight to the point then.  
“Sucks, because that’s what it’s from.”  
“No, it’s not. I know you’re not okay. I could tell yesterday at dinner, only I didn’t realize it until just now. You’re not okay.”  
“Stop worrying Sherlock, I’m fine. You don’t need to bother.” She backed away as he approached, until her back was against a wall. Fuck.  
“If you won’t tell me now, I will get it out of you another way,” he threatened. “I’m worried.”  
“Don’t be, it’s not worth it. I mean, it’s not necessary. You don’t need to worry about me.” She cringed at how awkward she sounded.  
“Y/N, please talk to me.” He looked like a goddamn puppy dog, but Y/N stayed strong.  
“No. I’m fine,” she pleaded.  
“I guess if you’re going to be like that...” He headed for the door. Y/N considered running, but was curious to see what Sherlock thought he was doing. He opened the door, and John followed him back inside. This was very not good. Sherlock, she could have handled, but Sherlock and John was just not possible. She turned to run, but it was too late. Sherlock grabbed her wrist, and pressed her to the wall. John tugged down her pants, trying to be careful. He pulled away some of the tissues, despite his gentleness, and then suddenly there was a slight breeze on her leg. She closed her eyes. Nobody was supposed to know this time. Jesus, it had only been this one time, she had expected to last at least a little longer.  
“Y/N…” This time was worse than the last time he had found her. He had looked just as heartbroken then as he did now. Sherlock gathered his wits again and tugged on her wrist, leading her to the bathroom. John followed after a moment. Sherlock motioned for his sister to sit on the counter, and then he set to cleaning up her leg. John inspected the cuts for a moment, before deciding that none of them needed stitches, just some bandages. Sherlock did those himself while John waited patiently, slightly off to the side to give the siblings some privacy. When he was finished, he pressed a kiss to Y/N’s forehead and sighed gently.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.  
She froze for a moment. “You’re sorry? Why are you sorry? This was entirely my fault. You had absolutely nothing to do with it.”  
“I should have noticed sooner, before it got this far. I’m your big brother, I’m supposed to protect you.”  
“Even if that means protecting me from myself? Who says I want to be protected? Who says I don’t des—“  
“You don’t deserve to be hurt, Y/N. You are good, and you deserve to be protected. I’ll love you no matter what you do, and I will always be here for you.”  
“Even when I try to push you away?” Her voice was small, scared.  
“Especially when you try to push me away.” A tear rolled down Y/N’s cheek, and Sherlock brought her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, and held on to him like he was her anchor.  
After a moment, John cleared his throat. Y/N pulled her face out of Sherlock’s shoulder to look at John.  
“I just want you to know that I’m here for you too,” he said, sounding embarrassed but determined. She gave him a weak smile before motioning him over to join the hug. After another moment, John wrapped his arms around the two Holmes siblings.  
“Does Mycroft have to know?” Y/N asked.  
“I would say no, but I have a feeling he already does. You know, British government and all that.”  
“Yeah, well, a girl can hope,” she said with a small smile. “Thank you. Both of you.”  
Sherlock shook his head. “Don’t thank me yet. You’ll get through this, I promise. You made it out once before, and we’ll help you again.”  
You nodded into his neck, feeling more hopeful than you had in a while. It would be hard – you knew that – but with your Baker Street boys, you knew you could do it again. And maybe this time, it would be permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, it would really make my day :) This is my first fic (and it was pretty much a vent fic), so try not to be too mean. Constructive criticism welcome though :)


End file.
